In July of 1997, we appointed Dr. Richard Gallagher to this institutional DSA, who is pursuing an integrated program combining the PhD in bioengineering with specialty training in orthodontics. Dr. Gallagher received his civil engineering training at Arizona State University (BSCE, 1986; MSC 3, 1988) and subsequently entered dental school at UCSF. Following completion of his DDS, he became the first dental student to be accepted into the intercampus PhD program in bioengineering at UCSF and UC-Berkeley. Previously supported by training grants in bioengineering and oral biology. Dr. Gallagher passed his PhD qualifying examination in 1997 and has focused on clinical orthodontics for the past two years as part of his specialty training in orthodontics at our neighbor school, the University of the Pacific, in a unique inter-university program. These efforts have also included a substantial clinical research effort that resulted in several 1999 IADR presentations. He has necessarily had a m ore limited effort in his dissertation research in the area of nanomechanical properties of calcified tissues in Dr. Grayson Marshall's laboratory, but will focus more on this activity beginning in the summer of 1999. As noted previously, his work in this area was presented at the 1998 AADR (please see section C, Publications). Dr. Gallagher is making good progress in all aspects of his integrated DSA program.